For testing electronic components, such as integrated circuits (IC) it is known to use a testing apparatus having a testing head which must be connected to a handling device for the electronic component, such as a handler or prober. In order to facilitate docking of the testing head having a weight of up to 1000 kg to the handling device in a manner as simple, easy and precise as possible, special docking devices, i.e. coupling devices, have been developed which are attached on the one hand on the handling device and on the other hand on the testing head. It is, however, a drawback of such prior art docking devices that they do not always enable docking of the testing head in the desired simple, easy and precise manner and moreover are costly and have a complex structure.